Miradas
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: ...Tal vez el Español era su sol, pero el... El se convertiría en su Luna... Una Obsesión confundida con amor, o un amor con tintes de obsesión, se cual fuera sus ojos lo seguirían siempre. (Genero un poco confuso)


Les dejo este One-Shot, que tal vez parezca no tener ni pies ni cabeza, pero tenia AÑOS en mi Equipo así que hoy decidí sacarlo de ahí y compartirlo con Ustedes, El Personaje de Israel había sido diseñado por una conocida cuya ascendencia era natal de ese país, así que en su momento lo use para crear este Fic... Aun cuando ya no tengo contacto con esta chica (actualmente reside en USA) les dejo este que fuera uno de nuestros momentos de delirio.

* * *

Sus ojos lo seguían siempre… cada que lo veía entrar a la sala discutiendo con el Español, cada que su hermano decía algo tonto y él se ponía como fiera, cada que aquel Alemán se le acercaba, cada que era dejado de Lado por los demás, ante cada una de sus acciones sus ojos lo cuidaban.

Conocía sus gestos, casi también como conocía sus tonos de voz, cualquier otra nación podría acusarlo de "Acosador" pero a él eso no le importaba, en ocasiones había querido hablar con el… ¿pero de que? ¿Qué le habría dicho el… a alguien como El? Aun así lo vigilaba, sabia quien era, que su finta de cobarde no existía, que el Lovino Vargas, Italia del Sur, era realmente el Capo di tuto Mondo, que era el verdadero heredero del tesoro del antiguo imperio Romano, que era muy en el fondo un demonio disfrazado de Ángel… y eso ultimo lo sabia en carne propia.

Él tenía la fortuna y la desdicha de haber visto a aquel endemoniado ser, de haber visto la verdadera naturaleza de aquel lobo con piel de oveja…

Aun recordaba aquellos eventos ocurridos en el norte de África, cuando las tropas italianas siendo guiadas por el monstruo del Fascismo sometieron a varias tierras, todos los Mediterráneos y la parte norte de África consideraron en ese momento derrocar a Italia Veneciano, quien era en ese momento aliado directo del bastardo Alemán. Esa noche él y Líbano ejecutarían dicho ataque y así fue como lo conoció…

Los italianos habían sido divisados en un campo semiárido donde el norte italiano abordaría un avión con destino a Alemania, ocultos entre la hierba y desde un punto alto donde fallar parecía imposible, se prepararon para el ataque, sería un disparo libre una única bala que marcaría el final de aquella guerra… el resultado un completo fracaso apenas dispararon contra el norte italiano, un cuerpo se interpuso empujando ligeramente a la víctima del ataque, el norte italiano dio una sonrisa a aquella persona y se marchó, sin ser consiente que una simple coincidencia le había salvado la vida y mermando todas las posibilidades que tenían de retener esa guerra, lo vieron subir en una de las aeronaves germanas y cuando consideraban todo como un fracaso y la retirada era lo único que les quedaba, unos ojos olivas inyectados de veneno los detuvieron, Italia de Sur, NO… ITALIA, los había descubierto, su hombro sangraba como clara evidencia de que la bala que ellos creyeron había fallado fue retenida con una perfecta coordinación. Y entonces lo conoció… un demonio con nombre de Guerra. Un ángel vengador, un monstruo oculto en el fondo de un ser que parecía ser inconsciente de todo su poder destructivo. Y aun con ello, él pudo ver la verdad, Italia Romano no los ataco por que fueran enemigos, lo hizo por que atacaron a Veneciano, lo hizo porque fue su hermano el objetivo… Italia Romano no actuó a favor de los Fascistas, Ni a favor de la bestia del racismo, lo hizo porque el objetivo de aquel ataque había sido el gemelo menor, y aun con ello, no hubo una batalla mayor, solo fueron ellos, naciones personalizadas que entraron en un combate que aun con su ventaja numérica no pudieron ganar, fue cuando todo comenzó cuando su obsesión con el Sureño comenzó, se enteró tiempo después que fue el sureño quien declaro la rendición y quien ordeno la ejecución de su Líder… fue el quien comando al grupo guerrillero que obligo a la caída de la Italia fascista… siempre actuando desde las sombras.

Y eso lo intrigo más… ¿Porque vivir en la luz cuando es obvio que reina entre las sombras? Después de eso muchas cosas pasaron, el aun recuerda las que más le afectaron y siempre entre sus memorias, entre cada cambio estaba él.

Después de la guerra a él y a sus hermanos, fueron reconocidos como estados independientes y posteriormente naciones: Arabia, Irak, Siria y Líbano; Pakistán, India, Ceilán y su prima Birmania se independizo de Inglaterra. El estuvo presente en aquel congreso en el que surgió la ONU, como mecanismo de conservar el orden y la paz.

Y es que como olvidar aquel congreso cuando fue ahí donde después de años lo volvió a ver y aun cuando sentía odio hacia el norte italiano y el Alemán, verlo a él fue diferente, lo supo desde el momento en que esos ojos llenos de odio, pasión y guerra lo atravesaron el…El estado de Israel… estaba enamorado de aquel grosero pedante y hasta cierto punto genocida Italiano. Y aun ahora después de tanto tiempo observándole desde las sombras, mirándole sin que le notasen, ahora ansiaba algo más…

Una sonrisa se filtro en sus labios canelas y sus siempre calmos ojos brillaron con algo de obsesión, el italiano estaba pegándole con su portafolio al español… si antes había sentía odio hacia las naciones que lo sometieron y humillaron, el odio que sentía por el Español era diferente... el español lo tenia a EL, su obsesión, su delirio, su Roma, su hermoso demonio angelical, pero España vivía engañado, el… no lo amaba, si lo amara lo conocería, en cambio el, lo amaba… lo conocía lo aceptaba y anhelaba más que nada estar a su lado, Él tendría algo que el español no, y eso era lo que ahora lo motivaba.

Ya todos se retiraban y el hizo algo que pensó nunca se atrevería. Se levanto y ante la atenta mirada de Africanos y mediterráneos se acercó a la pareja Español-italiana.

Romano lo vio y frunció el ceño, tal vez malinterpretando sus acciones y considerando que se acercaba al español, como otros tontos ilusos que no se percataban del hermoso tesoro a su lado.

Al llegar a su lado hizo una reverencia como las que le harían sus más fieles Capos, cosa que desubico al Italiano y los que a su alrededor se hallaban. Y tras lo que pareciera un curioso acto de magia. Que era solo un curioso escondite, le entrego al italiano una flor de Jacinto Azul. El italiano la sostuvo con delicadeza y en un último atrevimiento el beso sus nudillos mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Escucho la exageración aterrada de los que lo rodeaban y sintió la celosa aura del español, pero no podía importarle menos, no ahora que tenía los ojos de su eterna obsesión sobre él, no ahora que el canela de su piel se encontraba teñido muy ligeramente de rosa, no cuando noto el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante el simple y puso acto, no ahora lo que menos le importaban eran todos esos incompetentes que jamás buscaron en el sureño el tesoro de aquel desaparecido imperio, siempre convencidos de que el norteño era el tesoro de aquel viejo egoísta, pero eso no importaba ahora, Sin decir nada, dio me día vuelta y se marcho con el resto de los mediterráneos y Norte Africanos que lo esperaban en la puerta.

– Te has vuelto loco Israel– indago la siempre firme y algo tímida Líbano, la joven conocía la verdad de aquel monstruo, aunque siempre lo adjudico a una situación obligada por la época en la que se encontraban, Otra simple ingenua.

– No– respondió el sonriendo y sintiendo en sus canelas el dulce tacto de aquella piel bañada de océano y cultura.

– España, no lo ha debido tomar bien– dijo Egipto mirándolo con esa siempre firme faz pero con algo de temor en sus ojos, ¿temía por él? ò ¿Por lo que él pudiera hacer?

– Tal vez, pero no es como si me fuera a considerar su enemigo… por ahora– soltó con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos color Miel, la joven Libanes a su lado solo suspiro ella sabía que su "amigo" Israel era en ocasiones algo difícil de predecir… pero él tenía algo en mente y eso no siempre era bueno, al menos no lo seria para quien se interpusieran entre él y su dulce tesoro.

– Solo te pido vayas con cuidado– dijo el egipcio, y Turquía asintió a su lado mientras enlazaban sus dedos y continuaban su camino.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Amogne?– indago la Libanes y el Iraní a su lado asintió.

– Porque quiero algo como eso…– dijo indicando a las naciones mayores alejarse por el pasillo con sus manos entrelazadas y su andar lento y calmado.

– ¿Pero… porque con el Sur-Tano? – Cuestiono el iraní, claramente confundido.

– Por qué él es muy lindo, y por qué creo que somos iguales–

– ¿Iguales? – indagaron los dos aunque ya no obtuvieron respuesta de su compañero que había comenzado a caminar, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Si, somos iguales, ambos fingimos para no estar solos, el finge debilidad, yo normalidad, el finge para no herir a quienes ama, yo para poder seguir mirando a quien amo, ambos nos ocultamos en la luz, aun cuando queremos volver a las sombras, tal vez España sea como el Sol, pero yo… me convertiré en tu Luna, y tu mi pequeño demonio podrás por fin ser libre.

Mientras tanto…

– ¿Entonces dices que Israel nunca ha hablado contigo Nii-san? –

– Eso es lo que dije Feliciano, ahora idiota puedes dejar de hacer tus estúpidos gestos–

– Pero Lovi-love si nunca le has hablado entonces porque te dio esa flor– dijo el español mirando con resentimiento la azul flor entre las manos del italiano.

– Pues, no lose…–

– Ve~ un Jacinto Azul…–

– ¿Qué pasa Ita-Chan? –

– No pasa nada idiota, Estúpido Fratello te esperan en la puerta– dijo el italiano mayor indicando al rubio alemán que ya esperaba al Italiano, que tras sonreír y despedirse corrió hacia su amante alemán. El italiano siguió su camino junto con el español, preguntándose en silencio, porque alguien como Israel le daría aquella flor, El Jacinto que habla de esperanza, el Jacinto que habla de la hermosura de una persona y de una esperanza de amor…

– Tsk, Che palle–

– Pasa algo Lovi–

– No idiota, no pasa nada, volvamos a casa–

Y es que Lovino jamás le había dado esperanza de nada al Israelí, ni siquiera sabía si esa flor simbolizaba algo más, tal vez solo era una forma de limar asperezas, tal vez… La otra Nación tenía ganas de socializar, pero vaya error, si él era lo más asocial posible. Tal vez quería apoyo para hablar con el español, pues eso no lo haría.

– Supongo que tendré que preguntarle si necesita algo– y de esa forma 2 seres diferentes continúan su vida, ajenos a lo que el otro piensa realmente de su persona, uno siendo siempre alguien grosero y altivo, tal vez guardando más secretos de lo debido, el otro cuidándolo desde las sombras, donde sus ojos lo seguían… siempre.

* * *

Y pues esto es todo de este Shot, La verdad es que jamas imagine que viera la luz, pero pues aquí lo tienen, ahora sin mas... Les dejo para que critiquen y comenten este pequeño trocito de demencia.

Sumomo si por diminutos complot del destino te topaste con esto, Saludos desde México y desde Aquí se despide Circe Alias Ritsu-Sensei


End file.
